The present invention relates to selecting an appropriate golf ball using a mobile computer device with a camera, and more particularly, relates to a method for selecting an appropriate golf ball using a mobile computer device with a camera, and relates to a computer program product therefor.
US 2014/0300733 A1 discloses a process for determining the speed of a moving sport ball using a mobile device having a camera. The process includes video shooting of the moving sport ball in a sport court using the camera of the mobile device, and extracting from the video the data necessary for computing the speed of the moving sport ball, the data including the positions of the moving sport ball in a plurality of frames of the video relative to a plurality of predetermined reference points located on the sport court, the actual distance between the predetermined reference points on the sport court being known.
US 2014/0300745 A1 discloses a method for determining properties of a trajectory of a ball with a mobile computer device. The method includes capturing a sequence of video frames of the ball with a camera of the mobile computer device, and computing the property of the trajectory of the ball based on the first picture coordinate of the ball in the first video frame of the sequence, the second picture coordinate of the ball in the second video frame of the sequence, a time difference between the first and second video frames, and a reference quantity such as a form and/or dimension of the ball in a picture taken with the camera.